TLC: Zoids The Last Forgotten
by Writer EX
Summary: This is my second try after failing to continue my first Zoids Fic. Its a one-type, meaning no more chapters going be added. Perhaps sequels.


The Lost Chronicles

Zoids- The Last Forgotten

In the mist of the lonely night, the cries of the tragedy a girl had experienced could be heard by a Victorian house. On the second floor, she cried her heart out or at least what was left of her broken one. Below rested a beautiful wedding dress. Its white gleaming with the light. Her soft red hair flew softly into her face full of sadness and depression. Her eyes, lifeless, cold, with a feeling of fear and yet anger. Dressed in a bright purple vest, she had been laying down on that bed that still kept an aroma of her lost beloved. Her hands grabbing a pillow tight stretching it onto her chest. But in her left, she held an envelope which seemed to not have been opened yet…

"Bit… Bit Cloud, I loved you with all my heart and you… deserted me!"

Indeed now there was a better understanding of her lost. Her loved was forever gone, where to, unexplainable yet.

"We were supposed to get married tomorrow, Bit, and now, what am I suppose to do without you?"

Her name was Leena Toros. She was the son of the famous Dr. Toros. The past five years, she had gone through a fiasco of feelings that began with a cold heart through love and now back into anger. But at that point, at that point that she received love once more, she felt happy. Her heart giving beats of desire and passion once more. But now that was gone. Gone, for the worse of it, she loved him with all her heart.

"Who misguided you into abandoning my love, Bit, Who?! I-I have always trusted you, you know every part of me, my deepest secrets, my worst fears, and yet, with a simple letter, you throw away that which I deeply cherished?"

She felt her anger rise but took it out on the pillow before she committed stupidity for something yet to be read.

"In this letter, you explain what has happened. I know you have. I just don't know if what happened was my fault, Bit"

Biting her nails nervously, with her free hand shaking, she took a small knife, his old knife, from the bed where she had placed it.

"Let's see the truth, Bit, let's see it…"

Still shaking nervously, her hand took out the letter. Which she began to read as her patience demanded:

Leena Toros,

Leena… My love, my sweet love, I'm forever ungrateful of my departing, Leena. It was not your fault, it was not your place besides me to become. As my heart pains with a dagger inside me, I write to you these final words.

For the past years, we have become friends and lovers of each other. We have shared our secrets and have made and kept our own secrets. We made our dreams a reality and made more at the doing of such. For that, I'm grateful, Leena. For your love, determination and your strong passion. I know you will hate me after you know the truth and I deserved to be filled with hatred from the person I love, for I cannot love without permitting else to. June 20...

My teenage years had just been left behind. My new life as a new man, had finally made its arrival to my front door; Jen-Van Flyheight. Jen was a prestigious girl in town. Her parents descendants of the most elite team that had existed in the forgotten guardian force. But her face, her face was the most beautiful I had seen to that day. Her red eyes gleamed at me while her golden locks flourished into her face. A delicate flower in the most useless of all places.

It was not until later that I had gotten the chance to meet her. The market place gave me that chance. Through my way, I plucked a rose not noticing its pointy stem. Shyly, I walked towards her. My hand gave into the air and the rose onto her palms. She smiled at me but then frowned as she noticed the reddish spot on my fingers.

I don't really remember what she said to me, it was as if her language was heavenly and yet not understandable for my own. As we approached her home, she smiled once more then knocked. A tall man came out and for my luck came to be very friendly. His name was James Flyheight. For some reason, I felt my stomach twirl as I saw his face. Before I could properly introduce myself, Jen had pulled me onto her room to stop the bleeding that was still on my hand. That's when I notice a small picture with a broken frame. In it were two children; a boy and a girl.

Not hesitating to keep my stare, I felt her own. Gently, she picked up the picture and hold it closely to her chest. I gave her time to come back to reality. For those few seconds, I could not speak of what was to be asked. Patiently, I waited till she let go of the picture. With tears in her eyes, she looked at me and smiled. It seemed she wanted to hide something. Something from her past.

The county fair had just arrived and it was my opportunity to tell or keep silent. That night she dressed beautifully. All the boys envied me and girls the same to her. I took her hand and she blushed slightly. As we went through the many rides, we came to know more of what was happening. What was becoming. I felt it was time. But time was not on my side that day.

As we climbed down, a young man around my age, maybe older, sat on the bench we came by. His eyes immediately locked with hers. Shockingly, he stood up unaware of my presence and said her name; Eliza Flyheight. My heart pushed deep into myself as if trying to hide. Eliza? What was happening, where had Jen gone? It came from her the explanation I was eager to hear. Her name, Eliza Jen-Van Flyheight. It was the first time I heard her name. It seem I was just meeting her. But that boy, that boy pulled her away from my side and gave her a deep hug followed by three simple words "I love you."

Filled with a raging fury, with a stunning blow, I knocked him from her side and onto the dirt. I remember screaming stupidities into his face as I continued to brutally attack him. Kick after kick landed in his whole body. It wasn't until one of those lethal attacks had landed on his face. It had been pretty strong. Now he laid there silently, unconscious? No, dead. Eliza placed her hands on her mouth hiding her trembling lips from me. I didn't panic, for I knew what I had done and now I also knew that I had just killed a person.

I ran through the crowd as fast as my lungs kept breathing and my legs kept strong. I had made it out of the fair before I fell down and threw a series of sickness from my mouth. My sight went blurry then I just closed my eyes and fell cold. I awoke back in my home, the smell of breakfast in the air. Its sweet aroma awoke my hunger and for a short period, forgot the incident. I walked down the stairs and found Eliza cooking. I was shocked as could be. Tears in her eyes she forcefully smiled and said; "You killed my brother, Bit Cloud, you killed him…"

Now you must know why I can't love, why I can't be by your side and why I must leave this miserable world to catch up to that boy. That boy that was murdered by a stupidity of a jealousy and was taken away from her sister. I must ask for her forgiveness as well as his and yours. Everyone in the team doesn't deserved to be with a thrash like myself. And most of all, you, you have no need of some low junk dealer. I just want you to know, that even though these are my last words to be ever spoken, I will always love you…

Bit Cloud

Leena softly stopped her tears from coming and gently placed the letter besides their last picture taken, "I will always cherish that love you showed me, Bit, Always…"

Authors Notes

Since I just got back onto the site, I might as well inform you that I will no longer work on any previous novels. I have decided that writing in chapters is just not my thing. Anyways, I've discovered the new feature on the site, C2 Communities, and have already launched one; The Lost Chronicles or TLC. The Com will be based on all sorts of F-fiction. I want it to be like a sort of authors club. Where anyone can join and share ideas, work on group FF projects, or just meet other people with same interests using Messengers or E-Mail. Hopefully, C2 allows this limitations and permits them as well. The main core fore it is the fact that helping each other out, makes us better at what we write. As for my story writing, all I do now are one-type novels. Perhaps sequels to them, but no more chapter stories. Sorry for the inconvenience this may cause to anyone. Anyways, TLC is up and running and ready for "Staff". Click on my E-Mail or contact me through MSN at the same address.

Zoids is property of its rightful owners. All rights reserved.


End file.
